Regalo
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: el regalo de cumpleaños de Ryoma es algo sorprendente, entren lean y dejen reviews!


_**The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes**_

**Regalo**

**Capitulo unico**

-estoy em…bara…zada-dijo con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, yo la observe y mi mente aun no procesaba la noticia

-¿Qué?-pregunte incrédulo

-estoy embarazada-dijo sin tartamudear esta vez dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar por el estudio de grabación

-espera-dije corriendo tras ella-no puedes soltarme eso y huir así como así-dije tomándola del brazo y obligarla a que me mirara

-huyo porque te conozco y se lo que me vas…mejor dicho lo que no me vas a decir, así que por favor déjame seguir debo ir a grabar ahora y no quiero seguir esta discusión-se zafo y continuo caminando…me quede estático sin saber que hacer o decir y después de un buen rato ahí parado decidí dar media vuelta y salir a despejar mi cabeza

-Feliz Navidad Echizen-sama-escuche que alguien me decía, yo solo levante mi mano en señal de agradecimiento y continúe con mi camino

**-0-**

Toque el timbre varias veces, hasta que escuche pasos y la puerta se entreabrió dejando ver a una pelinegra asomar la cabeza, la puerta se abrió por completo y ella me jaló hacia dentro del departamento. Corrió por una toalla y de regreso me desvistió para secarme…estaba chorreando-que demonios te ocurre Ryoma ¿Por qué vienes a mi departamento escurriendo de agua?-me dijo, entre molesta y preocupada, mi prima

-lo siento-fue todo lo que pude decir…mi mente aun estaba pensando en la noticia que me había dado Sakuno

-muy bien comienzas a asustarme ¿estas bien? Te ves pálido-no respondí solo sentí como secaba mi cabello y me rodeaba con una manta…me jaló hasta el sillón y me obligo a sentarme-me preocupas y más porque no hablas… ¿Ryoma?-

Mi mirada se perdió en la mesa, había unas fotos de ultrasonido de una paciente "x" de mi prima, me mordí los labios y baje la vista, escuche que ella se dirigía a la cocina, con mis manos me envolví más en la manta-toma-una taza apareció frente a mis ojos-es chocolate caliente, solo espero que no te resfríes-la tome y le di un sorbo, Alice era como mi mamá-¿Qué tienes?-

-…-tome aire antes de responder-Sakuno…esta embarazada-

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédula

-esta embarazada, Alice, embarazada-le repetí, doblando mis piernas metiéndolas debajo de la manta

-¡eso es excelente!-dijo ella emocionada-¿y que es lo que te preocupa?-ella me conocía demasiado

-es que…no sé como…reaccionar, que decir, como actuar, no lo se-explote finalmente

-y por eso decidiste salir a la calle a empaparte con la lluvia para pescar un resfriado-dijo notoriamente molesta

-no, salí del estudio cuando me lo dijo y bueno me perdí en mi cabeza y no me di cuenta que llovía-

-bueno…si quieres mi opinión, un bebé es una gran responsabilidad-la observe mientras me hablaba-pero aun así es algo totalmente hermoso y la mejor experiencia que podemos tener, y mejor aun ahora que están jóvenes-me sonrió-podrás disfrutar enormemente a tu hijo o hija sin ningún problema-

Baje mi cabeza pensando en sus palabras, y ahora que estaba sentado y analizando la situación con la cabeza "fría", todo lucía tan agradable…un excelente y gran regalo de navidad…y de cumpleaños-¿sabes qué? Tienes razón…eh ¿tienes algo que pueda ponerme-se rio de mi y entro a la habitación del fondo regresando con mi ropa

-la metí a la secadora mientras tenias tu actitud emo-se burlo pero caí en cuenta de a lo quq se refería

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-mmm como 1 hora mas o menos, estuviste sumido en la mesa de centro como media hora-

Me mire mi reloj…las 7:30 pm ¡demonios! Ya es tarde y debo pasar por Sakuno en 15 minutos, volteé mi cabeza a la ventana y la lluvia ya había parado…_ "que extraño que halla llovido en esta época" _pensé y me di un golpe mental _"concéntrate Ryoma, concéntrate tienes que hablar con Sakuno" _–eh Alice-ella me observo curiosa-¿tienes…tienes el anillo que te di a guardar?-

-¿el de tu madre?-asentí-lo siento lo tuve que empeñar-

-¡¿Qué?-grite alterado y ella se rió

-es broma neurótico, me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión, dame un segundo-se levanto de un salto y corrió a su habitación, mientras yo me vestía rápidamente, regreso con una cajita de terciopelo negra en la mano, me la lanzo y la atrape en el aire-será mejor que corras Saku sale en 10 minutos-

Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué a ella, le d un beso en la mejilla-gracias prima, te quiero feliz navidad-

-feliz navidad-dijo sonriente-y feliz cumpleaños Sr. Echizen, me saludas a la Sra. Echizen-se burlo pero yo la ignore y salí corriendo en dirección del estudio, guarde la caja en el bolsillo del abrigo que ella me había prestado…y no supe exactamente como lo hice pero en 5 minutos llegue al estudio, y entre a buscarla a donde la había dejado, cuando la vi…la note mas radiante que nunca.

Caminaba lentamente hacia mi y se veía seria, suspire, seguramente seguía molesta-hola-fue todo lo que me dijo al llegar junto a mi, si definitivamente estaba molesta

-hola…eh feliz navidad-dije intentando distraerla y caminando junto a ella

-igual-bajo la mirada…lucia algo decepcionada

-per…-trague saliva y me aclare la garganta, esto era muy difícil y mas cuando me veía con esos ojos que doblegan a cualquiera, si yo primero-perdóname-baje la mirada apenado y algo sonrojado

Su cara cambio y se vio un poco mas contenta…_**pero solo un poco**_-no te preocupes-

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar al departamento, ella se dirigió al cuarto y yo a la cocina, saque la cena del refrigerador…metí mi mano en el bolsillo y la apreté alrededor de la caja, suspire-¿estas bien?-brinque puesto que ella me asusto, no la había escuchado entrar

-si, me asustaste-

-lo siento-dijo mientras se reía de mi, pero la mirada de tristeza no desaparecía, esperaba poder contentarla mucho con lo que haría

Tome el sushi y las acomode en la mesa, mientras ella tomaba dos pontas y las ponía junto con la comida…una cena muy original, al menos para nosotros dos. Mientras esperábamos la hora de cenar conversamos sobre muchas cosas del trabajo de ella, la película que grababa saldría en dos meses, puesto que terminarían de grabar esa semana.

Dieron las 11:30 y ambos nos moríamos de hambre, así que decidimos comenzar a cenar…no hablamos de nada mas durante ese tiempo, porque mi garganta estaba seca y las palabras no salían de mi boca, me sentía nervioso. Pronto llego el tiempo de dar los regalos y ella se inclino para tomar una caja envuelta que estaba bajo el árbol.

-toma, es por navidad…tu regalo de cumpleaños, te lo di esta tarde-dijo refiriéndose al bebé, me mordí los labios por remordimiento y abrí la caja, una bufanda y unos guantes con una pelota de tenis bordada junto a mi nombre, me gustaron mucho-las hice yo misma-me informo

-gracias me gustan mucho-dije con una sonrisa, metí mi mano de nuevo en el bolsillo y tome la caja-yo…eh…-me rasque la cabeza y suspire…tome su mano sorprendiéndola y continúe con lo que iba a hacer-Sakuno, la verdad es que mi regalo de cumpleaños es solo que me sorprendí muchísimo, no me lo esperaba-una de mis sonrisas favoritas apareció en su hermoso rostro, haciéndome sonreír a mi también-así que bueno…-los nervios me invadieron y volví a morderme los labios con fuerza

-no te muerdas los labios te vas a lastimar-dijo mientras que con su otra mano sacaba mi labio de entre mis dientes

Suspire de nuevo, intentando aplacar los nervios-Sakuno, quiero que el bebe…que nuestro bebe crezca con sus dos padres juntos así que…-trague saliva, abrí mi mano con la caja de terciopelo y abrí la cajita, dejando ver un anillo, con un diamante adornado con pequeños brillantes amatistas y ónix, su cara fue de asombro al verlo-¿te…te casarías conmigo?-comenzó a llorar y brinco abrazándome y tirándonos al suelo

-sí, sí, sí, sí quiero Ryoma-kun-

Sonreí. Este definitivamente, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños y la mejor navidad que jamás he tenido.

**Owari**

**Jani, Wen, mis hermanas las amo y las adoro! Me han sido de tanta ayuda en este año para los fics y Jani, te agradezco especialmente a ti porque me has apoyado y me has ayudado muchísimo cuando mas te he necesitado en este año pero bueno a ambas las super quiero y amo gracias muchísimas gracias, felices fiestas y que se la pasen super bien con su familia y con sus seres queridos, GRACIAS**

**A mis lectoras les agradezco infinitamente también porque me ayudaron y me apoyaron en todos los fics que subi a lo largo del año y prometo que el año siguiente habrá muchos mas one-shots y contis, y les agradezco a todas la nuevas lectoras que también me apoyaron.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD. LOS QUIERO. BESOS. BYE. Dejen reviews! ;)**

**Ja ne!**

**Su amiga, Rave-chan**


End file.
